Sous ses cils, l'amertume
by zhouleg
Summary: Hermione est surdouée, et dépressive. Elle n'a jamais su répondre aux attentes de ses parents. C'est dans le joyeux tourbillon coloré qu'est la famille Weasley qu'elle va trouver une échappatoire ; mais six jolies têtes rousses ont de quoi lui faire tourner la tête... OS long/UA ; drama x romance, sortez les mouchoirs ; pairing mystère... déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans (rating M).
1. Chapter 1

Il faut que j'avoue que je me lance dans cette petite aventure totalement à l'aveuglette —si cette histoire sera un OS long/court ou une fiction, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, tout dépend de mon imagination.

 _À noter que l'histoire est un UA._

J'espère que cela vous plaira, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

[DISCLAIMER : les personnages et l'esprit appartiennent entièrement à notre chère J.K. Rowling, le reste sort droit de mon imagination.]

Hermione faisait rouler entre ses doigts le bout de ses longs cheveux bouclés, et était plongée dans la lecture de son roman. Des frissons d'impatience la traversait à chaque nouvelle page tournée ; au moment où le héros, un sorcier d'une quinzaine d'année, s'apprêtait à jeter un sort mortel à son ennemi, la porte dans son dos claqua brutalement, la faisant sursauter.

—Hermi', à table, lui informa Ginny, une ravissante rousse dont les joues parsemées de taches de rousseur étaient creusées d'une fossette coquine.

—J'arrive, souffla-t-elle, exaspérée d'avoir été interrompue.

Elle referma son livre avec une pointe d'amertume, se leva et noua ses longues boucles châtain en un chignon fouillis. Elle éteignit la lampe et après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, dégringola les escaliers de la maison de la famille de sa meilleure amie, plus communément appelée Le Terrier.

Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'elle y était, et ce n'était pas la première fois : depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec Ginny, la cadette de la famille, voilà maintenant six ans, elle y allait tous les étés. Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le lycée d'une ville de la banlieue londonienne, alors que le professeur d'anglais de Ginny avait sollicité l'aide d'Hermione pour qu'elle donne des cours de soutien à la rouquine, qui était dans la classe inférieure à celle d'Hermione.

S'en était suivi une amitié profonde, et elles étaient inséparables depuis ; c'était donc le sixième été de suite qu'Hermione se retrouvait au Terrier, et ce pour deux semaines, entourée de la famille nombreuse, bruyante et incroyablement attachante qu'était la famille Weasley, ce qui, elle devait l'avouer, la changeait de l'ambiance sérieuse et presque froide de sa propre famille, dont elle était l'unique enfant. Ses parents, deux dentistes de renom, n'avaient pas compris le choix de leur fille de se tourner vers les langues, et s'étaient peu à peu éloignés au fil des années. Hermione s'apprêtait à intégrer un master de traduction prestigieux à Londres, ce qui, pensait-elle, l'éloignerait définitivement de ses parents.

C'est pourquoi ces deux semaines au Terrier étaient pour elle une bouffée d'air après la semaine obligatoire de voyage en famille. Celui de cette année, organisé au Viêt-Nam, avait été particulièrement tendu, et c'est presque en pleurant de joie, et surtout de soulagement, qu'Hermione était tombée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie il y a trois jours.

Les Weasley avaient un train de vie très modeste comparé à celui d'Hermione et sa famille. Monsieur Weasley travaillait dur en tant qu'employé bancaire pour essayer d'élever correctement ses sept enfants, dont cinq d'entre eux étaient encore chez leur mère. Les deux aînés, Charlie et Bill étaient en effet partis du cocon familial pour vivre leur vie, l'un aux Etats-Unis, l'autre en Suisse, mais revenaient au Terrier quelques jours en été, souvent quand Hermione était là.

Madame Weasley, quant à elle, se démenait comme elle le pouvait pour continuer de nourrir et cocooner les autres : Percy d'abord, âgé de 23 ans, était en passe d'accéder à un poste au sein du Ministère de l'Intérieur, mais, n'ayant pas trouvé d'appartement, avait décidé de rester pendant un an chez lui, le temps qu'il prenne ses marques.

Venaient ensuite les jumeaux Fred et George, tous deux âgés de 21 ans, farceurs dans l'âme, oscillant entre chômage prématuré —n'ayant jamais vraiment terminé d'études— et petits jobs tous plus improbables les uns que les autres, ne faisaient jamais grand-chose et par-dessus tout, épuisaient leur mère.

Ronald était la cinquième tête de la famille ; il avait le même âge qu'Hermione -20 ans, et venait d'intégrer une école d'ingénieur. Ron et Hermione avaient eu une romance un an après qu'elle avait rencontré Ginny, mais elle avait été brève, et surtout douloureuse pour Hermione, qui avait rompu après avoir découvert que Ron la trompait dans son dos.

Ginny venait clore la jolie famille, et avait suivi Hermione au King's College de Londres.

La caractéristique la plus amusante qui unissait et rendait la famille Weasley encore plus originale, était leur couleur de cheveux : ils étaient tous, sans exception, roux.

En bref, une famille hétéroclite, ouverte d'esprit, heureuse de vivre, accueillante et généreuse, surtout la mère de famille, Molly, qui accueillait constamment des amis de ses enfants chez elle. Et durant ces deux semaines, c'était non seulement Hermione qu'elle avait chez elle en plus de ses enfants, mais aussi Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Ron, et la petite amie de Fred, Angelina Johnson.

C'était donc une immense tablée de douze personnes qu'Hermione retrouva en arrivant au salon. Le bruit emplissait la pièce, les rires se cognaient joyeusement entre les murs, et un sourire vint chasser le peu d'aigreur qui lui restait de s'être arrachée à sa lecture. Elle s'installa entre Ginny et Harry qui lui sourirent entre deux blagues des jumeaux. Elle se servit largement du ragoût qu'avait préparé Molly, et se mit à écouter chacune des conversations, lançait un rictus par-ci, pouffait par-là, mais surtout, savourait la vraie vie de famille.

Les jumeaux s'étaient lancés dans une imitation assez hilarante de Donald Trump, mais George, trop enflammé, avait glissé et renversé de la sauce de son assiette sur le journal que Percy lisait de façon exagérément concentrée.

—Bordel ! jura ce-dernier. Il secoua le papier nerveusement au-dessus de l'assiette désormais à moitié vide du jumeau, se lança dans une série de jurons et hurla presque : tu peux pas faire attention Fred, c'est épuisant ta manie à toujours être aussi maladroit !

Percy avait une tendance très déplorable à tout prendre trop au sérieux et ne se laissait dérider que très rarement : ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés, et il ne cessait de repousser frénétiquement une mèche de cheveux roux cuivre qui lui barrait le front. Ses yeux d'un marron très foncé n'acceptaient aucune lueur d'amusement, ses lèvres ne s'étiraient que pour lancer des rictus désagréables et moqueurs.

—C'est pas moi, se défendit Fred, à moitié mort de rire, c'est George !

—C'est pareil, rétorqua froidement Percy.

Un silence glacé s'était installé au-dessus du repas qui commençait pourtant si bien. Hermione pinçait les lèvres, gênée, puis, constatant que personne ne cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère électrique, elle desserra les dents et tenta d'une voix faible :

—Ils parlent de quoi dans _La Gazette_ aujourd'hui, Percy ?

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée.

L'interpellé planta un regard agréablement surpris dans les yeux ambrés d'Hermione et sembla la remercier mille fois de s'intéresser aux sujets sérieux plutôt que de défendre les jumeaux.

—C'est à propos des migrants de Calais, répondit-il, Dieu merci le gouvernement ne les laissera jamais passer.

Hermione tiqua.

—Comment ça, Dieu merci ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait les accueillir ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix méfiante.

—Bien sûr que non ! On n'a déjà assez de problème avec l'immigration régulière et légale, si on se rajoute des milliers de migrants, on va encore se retrouver avec des problèmes jusqu'au cou.

—Donc tu fais partie de ces personnes qui rejettent tous les problèmes d'un pays sur les immigrés ? Quelle mentalité, fit-elle, la colère rampant sourdement entre ses cordes vocales.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit :

—Absolument pas, Hermione. Je pense juste que l'intégration de certains immigrés est déjà assez compliqué pour qu'on s'encombre avec le reste de la misère mondiale.

—Ces gens-là fuient la guerre, la faim et les massacres, Percy ! éclata la jeune femme.

—Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on leur offre sur un plateau doré les habitations et les emplois des anglais, dit Percy d'une voix à la fois calme et hautaine.

Le débat avait empiré la situation, et Madame Weasley se creusait les méninges pour tenter de trouver une issue avant que les effusions ne deviennent trop violentes.

—Mais c'est pas possible, répliqua Hermione, c'est quoi cette mentalité ? Si il n'y a plus d'emplois au Royaume-Uni, ce n'est pas à cause de ceux qui arrivent, mais à cause de ceux qui sont déjà là ! Tu aurais dit quoi à ma famille quand on est arrivé en 1940, d'aller nous faire foutre, parce que nous étions juifs et qu'on piquerait tout l'argent de l'Etat ? C'est ridicule !

Les larmes commençaient à border les paupières d'Hermione. Elle se leva de table et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, tremblante de rage.

Dans la salle à manger, toutes les bouches étaient fermées, et les regards effrayés échangés en disaient long. Percy, scandalisé, fit un tour d'yeux de la tablée.

—Elle n'a rien compris à ce que je disais, sérieusem…

—Percy chéri, tu n'as pas été des plus délicats et des plus diplomate, tenta Molly.

—Enfin Maman, elle raisonne avec sa tête d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire des conneries pareilles ?

—Tais toi Percy, siffla Ginny. Ce n'est pas parce que ce ne sont pas tes idées que ce sont des conneries.

Percy se leva brusquement en faisant grincer sa chaise violemment, souffla dédaigneusement et quitta lui aussi le repas. Ginny quitta aussi la pièce à la suite de son frère aîné pour rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux, sidérés d'avoir créé un tel conflit, oscillaient comme à leur habitude entre rire et gêne ; Molly Weasley poussait des soupirs désespérés et son mari fixait son assiette de manière embarrassée, Angelina était bouche bée, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, et Ron et Harry raclaient le fond de leur assiette en se contenant de rire.

Et c'est Ron qui craqua le premier. Ce fut d'abord un léger mouvement d'épaule, puis le coin de sa bouche qui se mit à frémir. Un regard vers son meilleur ami qui lui apprit qu'ils étaient tous deux sur le point d'exploser, lui suffit pour éclater franchement de rire, suivi de près par Harry. Leur hilarité était telle qu'elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, ce qui était relativement absurde étant donné la situation —rien qui ne puisse déclencher un tel fou rire. Molly s'exaspéra un temps « Ronald, enfin, un peu de tenue ! » mais finit très vite par abandonner, car les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les deux meilleurs amis, suivi d'Angelina (mais ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'elle comprenait la situation), et son mari semblait aussi en faire partie, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher derrière sa serviette. Les sujets de conversation plus légers reprirent doucement, jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit de nouveau emplie du bruit de la vie.

Hermione faisait défiler les pages sur l'écran tactile de son smartphone, ne faisant en aucun cas attention à ce qui passait sous ses yeux, préférant fulminer intérieurement et ruminer les arguments qu'elle aurait pu sortir à Percy au cours du repas. Puis, quand le calme eut repris ses droits dans sa tête et que le sang eût terminé de faire palpiter ses tempes, elle commença à regretter. Après le regret, vint la culpabilité, ce sentiment sournois qui l'habitait depuis son plus jeune âge.

 _Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Hermione se fait victimiser à l'école !_

Les mots de sa mère résonnaient sombrement sous sa crinière ; ces mots si froids, si détachés, si peu compatissants envers cette petite princesse d'à peine huit ans, plus intelligente que la moyenne, qui récoltaient les moqueries, voire les coups de certains de ses camarades parce qu'elle savait toujours tout. Ces mots qui en faisaient naître d'autre, dans sa petite tête

 _c'est de ma faute si les autres ne m'aiment pas et me maltraitent ; c'est parce que je suis trop moche et trop méchante ; c'est à cause de moi que maman ne m'aime pas, et que papa ne me regarde même pas_

Ces pensées, si injustes, si fausses…

À ces souvenirs, les larmes avaient colonisé les cils de notre héroïne, et elle eut à peine le temps de les sécher avant que Ginny ne rentre dans la pièce et ne l'enlace tendrement pour la consoler.

—Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.

—Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est jaloux parce qu'il a enfin quelqu'un de la même envergure intellectuelle que lui qui lui tient tête, et ça le rend fou. Et je sais bien que tu es sensible sur certains sujets, n'y fais pas attention, la rassura Ginny.

Après quelques minutes de câlins tendres, les deux amies décidèrent d'aller faire un tour autour du Terrier, pour s'aérer les esprits.

C'est en descendant les escaliers de la maison qu'elles croisèrent Harry et Ron, et que ce dernier, sans un mot mais avec un regard intense, lui effleura la main, furtivement, si furtivement, qu'elle croyait avoir rêvé, bien que son coeur lui fit mal tellement il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine pour se noyer dans les lèvres de son ancien amant…

Les gentilles reviews sont appréciées, même si c'est pour déglinguer toute cette première partie, tant que vous êtes gentils d'amour.

Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me lance, mais j'ai envie de m'y lancer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**J'espère que les lecteurs/ices auront apprécié le début de l'histoire. Je dois dire vraiment encore une fois que je n'ai aucune idée de où va me mener cette affaire, cependant il y a certaines grandes lignes qui se sont formées dans ma tête et qui m'emmèneront certainement plus loin qu'un OS. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que la deuxième partie vous plaira :)**_

Les derniers rayons de la journée caressaient la peau des deux jeunes femmes assises dans l'herbe sèche. L'été était particulièrement chaud, cette année. Une petite station de radio enfoncée entre les brindilles lâchait quelques notes douces.

 _See the curtains hangin' in the window…_

Les yeux fermés, Hermione laissait une très légère brise chatouiller son visage, tentant de calmer la tempête d'émotion qui agitait son corps. Elle venait au Terrier pour se ressourcer et faire fuir ses démons, non leur céder. Il fallait qu'elle essaie d'arrêter de prendre toute parole vers elle comme une agression ; elle n'était pas chez ses parents, elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Elle n'était pas obligée de défendre bec et ongles son avis, son point de vue, sa personnalité, car on l'accueillait telle qu'elle était. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Percy à ce qu'elle vivait : il était si hautain, et bien qu'intelligent, ne supportait pas qu'on n'aille pas dans son sens. Ce n'était pas un hasard si ses pulsions agressives s'était brusquement réveillées dès que Percy avait commencé à débattre avec elle.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Percy, c'était d'ailleurs le seul Weasley avec lequel elle avait du mal, bien sûr il était gentil, mais elle le trouvait trop zélé, trop ridicule, trop travailleur, trop rabat-joie, trop…trop. Parler avec lui n'était pas non plus gênant et désagréable, mais ça n'allait jamais vraiment plus loin qu'une cordialité forcée et très légèrement hypocrite. Elle ne pouvait en parler avec Ginny, parce qu'Hermione, au delà d'une timidité maladive, ne supportait pas de blesser les gens, et critiquer, rien qu'un peu le frère Weasley était un affront à tout ce que la famille pouvait lui apporter. L'image de ses propres parents prenant le thé dans son salon lui traversa l'esprit : l'ambiance dans ce salon gris, tiré aux quatre épingles, sa mère assise dans le canapé, droite comme un piquet, pinçant douloureusement les hanches de sa fille si elle ne se tenait pas aussi droite qu'elle, même s'il n'y avait aucun témoin à satisfaire, et son père, son père qui ne la regardait pas, qui ne la regardait plus, sa mâchoire carré, sa main possessive sur le genou de sa femme, ses mots durs et inutiles ; les images commençaient à se mélanger, à se superposer, et à nouveau les larmes voulaient monter.

Elle se sentait ridicule, dépourvue de volonté et de reconnaissance, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses émotions étaient si fortes, trop encombrantes.

Avant même qu'elle ne laisse les perles salées passer ses cils, elle sentit deux bras passer sous ses épaules et deux autres lui encercler les jambes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'estomac à l'envers, eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les jumeaux qu'ils la lancèrent dans l'eau du lac qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas. La tête sous l'eau, elle éclata de rire et ressortit la tête de l'eau prendre une goulée d'air avant de remarquer une masse sombre au-dessus d'elle… Fred sautait sur elle, et elle replongea rapidement pour éviter d'être assommée. L'eau fraîche nettoya ses yeux et un peu son coeur meurtri, elle fit une brassée avant d'émerger quelques mètres plus loin, tout en prenant soin de ne pas enfoncer ses chaussures dans la vase qui tapissait le lac. Elle essaya difficilement de dénouer ses lacets, balança ses Converses sur la berge, déboutonna son chemisier et lui fit subir le même sort. Elle vit George et Ginny se jeter à leur tour dans l'eau claire, et s'entama une bataille d'eau des plus mémorables. Après quelques minutes, elle alla s'échouer sur une rive, épuisée, n'arrivant presque plus à rire tellement le souffle lui manquait.

—Eh bien mademoiselle, on abandonne alors que les vrais guerriers ne sont pas encore arrivés ? fit la voix de Ron quelque part derrière elle.

—Oh non, grogna-t-elle.

Elle se souleva sur un coude, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche et commencer à baver quand le jeune homme retira son t-shirt. Un frisson la parcourut, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses abdominaux fins et si bien dessinés. Il lui adressa un sourire timide qui faillit l'achever, et, étonné qu'elle ne réagisse pas —ses nerfs semblaient s'être figés dans son corps— il s'occupa de la pousser dans l'eau, aidée d'Harry. Ce-dernier ôta ses lunettes, les enroula soigneusement dans son polo, et fit un plongeon parfait entre les vaguelettes. Ils commencèrent tous une sorte de chat au ralentis, et quand ce fut au tour de Ron de poursuivre les grosses souris qui nageaient loin de lui et qu'il décida de traquer Hermione, elle perdit à nouveau ses moyens quand elle le vit faire de larges brassées, son regard fixé sur elle.

« Bouge toi, ne reste pas plantée là, il va remarquer que tu le fais exprès, fais au moins semblant de t'enfuir » se fustigeait-elle tandis que ses muscles avaient l'air d'avoir perdu toute efficacité. Ron avançait de plus en plus vite tandis que les autres s'éloignaient de plus en plus, et il avait toujours ce rictus planté sur les lèvres et ce regard terriblement espiègle et tendrement agaçant, et Hermione souriait, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce n'était absolument pas un sourire de défi qui étirait ses lèvres ; c'était plutôt une grimace à mi-chemin entre angoisse profonde et ravissement extatique. Alors qu'il se trouvait désormais à moins de deux mètres d'elle, Hermione se décida à réagir et plongea sous l'eau. Une fois ceci fait, elle resta une demi seconde immobile, à se demander exactement quel pouvait bien être le projet de sa démarche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit, flou, le corps de Ronald qui s'avançait vers elle, et le plus intelligemment du monde, elle remonta à la surface.

Ils se faisaient face, un sourire malicieux éclairant toujours le visage du rouquin, et Hermione se sentit à nouveau fondre. Il fit une nouvelle brassée vers elle ; la respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus saccadée, tandis que Ron se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il avança une main, et sous l'eau, effleura la cuisse d'Hermione, remonta sur sa hanche et sembla y rester une éternité. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son ventre, et ne souriait plus : les lèvres entr'ouvertes, ses yeux fixaient le menton d'Hermione et remontèrent à sa bouche, tandis que sa main faisait son chemin sur son ventre, puis entre ses deux seins… c'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Son corps bouillonnait, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, elle était immobile, presque transie et sentait son corps trembler comme une feuille morte. D'un coup, la main pécheresse du jeune homme sortit de l'eau et ses doigts vinrent se poser sur son menton. Il approcha son visage et Hermione se sentit fermer doucement les yeux, emportée malgré elle dans cet instant de sensualité magique. Mais le visage de Ron glissa vers le côté de celui d'Hermione, et elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille :

—Touchée, murmura ce-dernier.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il fit une violente brassée vers l'arrière et s'enfuit à l'autre bout du lac où le reste de la compagnie avait observé la scène de loin, curieux, sans avoir compris.

Hermione et Ginny frottaient énergiquement leurs cheveux à l'aide de leur serviette en papotant gaiement. Leur maquillage avait lamentablement coulé sous leur yeux et après avoir tenté de sécher correctement leur crinière respective, elles se mirent face à face et se remaquillèrent l'une l'autre —une de leur activité favorite depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Et le résultat était plutôt bluffant. Après six années, elles avaient appris à connaître le visage de l'autre à la perfection ; elles anticipaient les réactions des paupières, savaient faire ressortir leur teint et leurs iris, réussissaient brillamment à accentuer la courbe de leur sourire… ce soir, particulièrement, elles s'appliquaient, car elles sortaient en soirée, chez une connaissance d'Harry et Ron, un gosse de riche insupportablement beau et insolent, qu'ils avaient connu au collège, Draco Malfoy. Hermione et Ginny ne le connaissaient pas, ou plus vraiment ; elles l'avaient aperçu au collège au détour de quelque couloir, mais n'avaient jamais établi quelconque contact ni même vraiment fait attention à lui, si bien qu'à part sa chevelure blond platine, elles ne se souvenaient pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait —à part de ce qu'elles entendaient sur sa soit-disant beauté légendaire.

Il ne faut pas se mentir, elles étaient sur-excitées, mais chacune pour une raison différente : Ginny parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire de soirées débauchées si critiquées mais si adorées des jeunes britanniques, Hermione, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y aurait de l'alcool. Et qui dit alcool, dit déresponsabilisation quant à quelconque acte visant à faire entrer en collision par pure coïncidence sa bouche avec celle d'un certain rouquin.

C'est toutes deux emplie de pensées pécheresses qu'elles descendirent les escaliers, en parfaite synchronisation, et débarquèrent dans le salon, resplendissantes. D'ailleurs, le silence qui suivit leur arrivée fut relativement éloquent, couplé des têtes ahuries de Bill, Charlie et Harry qui étaient déjà là. Ginny avait chaussé des escarpins bleu nuit pailletés qui allongeaient ses jambes qu'elle jugeait trop courtes, associée à une robe bustier de la même couleur et moulant terriblement la cambrure de sa taille. Elle s'était fait un brushing sauvage et une rangée de boucles d'oreilles en forme de tête de mort ornait son oreille gauche, tandis qu'à la droite pendait gracieusement une plume, bleue elle aussi.

Hermione, elle avait opté pour un mélange savant de classe provocante. Une robe de satin noir enserrait ses hanches et tombaient gracieusement jusqu'à ses chevilles, laissant entrevoir une de ses jambes longilignes à travers une fente sur le côté, et remontait sur un décolleté dévastateur laissant presque apparaître son nombril, mais pudiquement voilé de dentelle noire. Elle avait ramené ses boucles sur son épaules gauches, et portait de discrètes perles au lobe. De quoi faire craquer plus d'un pantalon… Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire complice, et terminèrent de descendre les escaliers gracieusement.

—Merde ! souffla Hermione avant la dernière marche, j'ai oublié mon portable !

Elle remonta l'escalier rapidement et s'engouffra dans la chambre, cherchant frénétiquement entre les draps, sous le lit, sur le bureau, la commode…

—C'est ton portable que tu cherches ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et dans l'encadrement de la porte, aperçut Percy qui tenait l'objet entre les mains. Elle fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, méfiante.

—Il était dans le couloir, expliqua le jeune homme.

—Ah, ok, merci, répondit froidement Hermione avant d'étendre le bras pour le récupérer.

Percy lui rendit, mais ne se décala pas de la porte pour la laisser passer. Elle s'était avancée et se tenait devant lui, sa poitrine frôlant la sienne, et haussa les sourcils, l'air de demander ce qu'il était en train de faire. Percy soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, puis déclara, sans détour :

—Je suis désolé.

Cela choqua tellement Hermione qu'elle en eut la bouche bée quelques secondes. Percy Weasley, s'excuser ? Pincez-moi, je rêve. Percy Weasley, reconnaître ses torts ? Non, là je vais trop loin.

—Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, continua-t-il.

Hermione, prise de court, bredouilla avant de réussir à articuler :

—Euh bah c'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas.

Il ne la regardait pas, il fixait le sol. Mais quand il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la jeune fille, elle sentit ses joues se teinter légèrement. Son regard était pénétrant, incroyablement pénétrant. Il laissa glisser ses pupilles le long du corps de la jeune femme, s'attarda une demi-seconde sur ses seins à moitié découverts, dégringola sa taille, puis ses jambes et revint les clouer dans ses iris ambrées. Puis, dans un souffle :

—Tu es sublime.

Puis il dégagea le passage et tourna vers sa droite, sans doute pour regagner sa chambre. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard perdu devant elle. Que venait-il de se passer, là, tout de suite, exactement ?!

 _ **Je remercie la jolie**_ LilyP. Wooz _**pour sa gentille review qui m'a, je dois l'avouer, beaucoup encouragée pour écrire la suite. J'espère que les potentiels lecteurs apprécieront ce nouveau petit chapitre. J'essaie pour l'instant de poser les premières bases avant de pouvoir lancer l'histoire. J'espère également avoir le courage et la confiance en moi pour réussir à continuer dans cette mini aventure, ce serait pour moi une grande réussite. Merci d'avance aux lecteurs, et à ceux super gentils qui me laisseront un petit commentaire —positif ou négatif, dans la mesure de la politesse. Je vous fais de tendres baisers.**_

 _ **Zhouleg.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note à l'attention des lecteurs :** **on m'a signalé dans les dernières review le contenu qui peut paraître politiquement polémique du dialogue entre Percy et Hermione.** _ **Ce n'était en aucun cas le but escompté.**_ **Je cherchais juste un sujet de débat et ça aurait très bien pu tomber sur le scandale absolu que peuvent être les habits aux rayures horizontales, mais j'ai pensé à ce sujet, sans vraiment chercher à convaincre/faire passer des idées/cliver etc. Je m'excuse en retard pour ceux que ça a pu déranger/choquer, et promets que ça n'arrivera plus, de toutes façons je ne comptais absolument pas mettre de nouveau le sujet sur le tapis.**

 **Merci de me lire et de me soutenir pour ceux qui le font, c'est très touchant. Je réponds au reviews en fin de chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

Harry avait à peine terminé son créneau que la voiture se vida d'un coup très rapidement. Il l'avait garée voiture sur le trottoir qui faisait face à l'immense demeure Malfoy. La musique secouait le quartier entier, au rythme des cris et des rires qui provenaient de l'intérieur. La nuit avait déjà recouvert Londres, la plupart des habitants devaient déjà dormir, et certainement maudissaient les gosses de riches qui les empêchaient de rêver tranquillement dans leur petite vie posée ; mais on ne pouvait rien faire contre les Malfoy, si ce n'est proférer des menaces tout bas, sous le souffle, enfermé chez vous, au risque de se faire entendre, et du jour au lendemain voir son job partir en fumée.

Ginny, pendue au bras d'Hermione, regardait le manoir du 12, square Grimmauld de haut en bas, bouche bée. C'en était ahurissant, tellement la richesse suintait de tous côtés : la bâtisse en pierres, immense, surplombaient une grande allée qui se faufilait entre deux grands rectangles d'herbe parfaitement entretenue, sur lesquels fleurissaient ça et là quelques plantes inconnues ; juste devant les imposantes marches de la maison, on pouvait observer une jolie petite fontaine dans laquelle nageaient des poissons multicolores. Et bien sûr, garé autour, se trouvaient une douzaine de voiture de luxe qui devaient appartenir aux invités.

Les quatre amis avancèrent prudemment dans l'allée, assez impressionnés, et virent en haut des marches le jeune hôte qui les regardaient venir avec un grand sourire —quelque peu alcoolisé déjà. On ne l'apercevait pas bien dans la pénombre : juste une chevelure d'un blond froid mais éclatant, une posture nonchalante, main dans la poche, mais plus elles s'approchaient, plus Ginny et Hermione constataient qu'on ne leur avait pas menti : Draco Malfoy était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Arrivés au bas des marches, ils commencèrent leur ascension mais elle parût durer une éternité pour les deux jeunes femmes tellement elles étaient absorbées dans la contemplation de l'Adonis qui se tenait au-dessus d'elles (non, non, je n'exagère pas). Ses traits étaient si fins et sa peau si lisse qu'on aurait cru à ceux d'un bébé si la mâchoire carrée et la barbe de quelques jours ne venaient pas rappeler qu'il avait plus de la vingtaine. Ses cheveux étaient fins et savamment désordonnés, un nez mince et légèrement bombé sur le dessus, des pommettes saillantes et pour parfaire le tout, une poignée de grain de beauté habilement dispersés aux endroits les plus sexy d'un visage, à savoir un légèrement au dessus du coin des lèvres, un sur la tempe gauche, un perdu en haut de son front, presque sous ses cheveux, et deux sous sa barbe blonde, dans la lignée de sa mâchoire.

—Il est pour moi, souffla Ginny entre les dents juste avant qu'elles atteignent la dernière marche.

Hermione éclata de rire et se retourna en jetant un regard cajoleur à Ron qui observait la bâtisse. Draco les accueillit en les serrant brièvement chacun dans les bras, se racla la gorge puis d'une voix grave annonça :

—Bienvenue dans la demeure Malfoy ! Faites comme chez vous. Essayez juste de ne pas tuer les poissons ou Père sera furieux. Mais amusez-vous, je veux que cette soirée soit la soirée de votre vie !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il les précéda à l'intérieur, et comme si leur mâchoire n'avait pas déjà assez subi en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle se décrocha carrément quand il virent ce qui s'y trouvait. Le hall faisait au bas mot la taille de l'appartement des Granger, éclairé par trois immenses chandeliers qui pendaient du plafond. Sur la droite montait un immense escalier en marbre, et en haut se trouvait une rampe et une sorte de balcon, du haut duquel Monsieur Malfoy devait donner les ordres à ses serviteurs. On pouvait voir une seule et unique porte, fermée, qui devait donner sur des chambres, ou d'autres escaliers, allez savoir. Sous le balconnet se trouvait une porte en acajou dont les battants étaient largement ouverts, donnant sur ce qui devait être à la base un salon mais qui était transformé en véritable boîte de nuit. Et tout au bout de la pièce, d'immenses baies vitrées donnaient sur ce qui semblait être le reste du jardin.

En clair, un mot pouvait résumer et très bien qualifier le manoir Malfoy : démesuré. Colossal. Grandiose.

Et la fête battait son plein, c'était peu de dire. Des centaines d'invités se trémoussaient en rythme au milieu du salon, tandis que ça et là était dispersé les quelques autres qui, au choix, s'embrassaient goulûment, s'enfilaient un rail de coke, buvaient de la vodka à la bouteille, vomissaient (certainement l'étape qui suivait la vodka)… Ginny et Hermione poussèrent un cri ensemble puis se pressèrent vers le bar pour commencer la descente aux enfers. Chacune munie d'un immense verre d'un cocktail rosé, elles comptèrent jusqu'à trois puis le descendirent le plus vite qu'elles purent. Un deuxième suivi, puis un troisième, et quand elles sentirent une torpeur commencer à monter au cerveau qu'elles se servirent à nouveau et rejoignirent les danseurs. Hermione tentait de rester alerte à toute chevelure rousse Ron et Harry avaient disparu de leur côté. C'est quand elle cherchait vers les baies vitrées qu'elle sentit deux mains se glisser sur ses hanches et un corps chaud se coller au sien par derrière. Elle écarquilla les yeux et interrogea Ginny du regard pour connaître l'identité de l'inconnu qui commençait à danser contre elle. La rouquine fit mine de se trancher la gorge en faisant une grimace assez éloquente et Hermione se risqua un coup d'œil derrière elle. Un jeune homme boutonneux et aux sourcils broussailleux se déhanchait de façon assez minable dans son dos. Elle s'empêcha de justesse de crier d'horreur mais profita de ce qu'il fermait les yeux, visiblement porté par l'alcool ou la drogue –ou les deux- pour se dégager de son étreinte et de s'enfuir avec Ginny vers les baies vitrées.

L'air tiède de l'été les accueillit, et la légère brise fut la bienvenue. Ginny sortit de son soutien-gorge un paquet de cigarettes et le tendit, ouvert, vers Hermione. Cette dernière fit la moue, hésita, mais Ginny la rabroua :

—Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si on avait une soirée chez Draco tous les jours !

Ce à quoi une voix derrière Hermione répondit :

—Et pourtant ce serait avec plaisir.

Ginny devint terriblement rouge, et Hermione se retourna, souriante vers l'hôte qui venait de parler. Il se tenait juste derrière Hermione, et il était diablement beau de plus près. Les lumières des salons dans son dos opéraient une sorte de clair-obscur sur son visage absolument divin. Il se rapprocha des deux amies et piqua une clope dans le paquet de Ginny.

—Je peux ? s'enquit-il d'une voix moqueuse en l'allumant.

Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi rouge, et n'avait jamais eu les yeux aussi grands ouverts.

—Euh je…tu… oui bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa, durant lequel les deux amies échangeaient des regards interloqués.

—Donc tu es la sœur de Ron.

Les deux jeunes femmes en auraient presque sursauté.

—Euh… oui, oui, c'est bien ça, rougit de nouveau Ginny.

—Sacré Ron. On ne s'entendait pas du tout au collège, ni au lycée d'ailleurs.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

—Et toi tu es ?

—Hum, Hermione, Hermione Granger. On était dans la même promo, mais j'étais en Terminale Pourpre.

—Mais oui ! s'exclama le jeune Apollon, je me souviens très bien de toi ! Tu lisais en marchant dans les couloirs, ça me fascinait.

Hermione rosit légèrement.

—Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux, continua-t-il, c'est très joli.

Il avait planté son regard océan dans celui de la brune. Elle sentit son cœur battre légèrement, très légèrement plus vite. Elle déglutit, et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Draco termina sa cigarette, leur décocha un sourire ravageur, puis rentra dans le salon. Ginny se mordit la lèvres en ouvrant grand les yeux, puis les ferma, grogna, se rapprocha de son amie :

—Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle le répéta pendant encore quelques secondes, agitée, en bougeant ses mains partout à les passer dans ses cheveux, dans sa robe, souffla, s'arrêta puis éclata silencieusement, de sorte à ce que seule Hermione l'entende :

—Comment c'est possible d'être aussi… aussi… incroyablement follement à-faire-tomber-raide-mortement magnifique ?

—Tu exagères un peu quand même. Oui il est beau et il a beaucoup de charme mais de là à être à-faire-tomber-raide…

—Chut, la coupa la rousse, ne dis pas un mot de plus. Laisse-moi savourer la beauté de mon futur mari en paix. Tu es juste jalouse parce que mes enfants seront plus beaux que les tiens.

Hermione pouffa et écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier à côté des fenêtres. Elles rentrèrent, et se fondirent dans la foule des danseurs, le regard d'Hermione survolant toutes les têtes à la recherche de celle qui lui faisait tourner la sienne. Mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pour l'instant pas à portée de vue. La jeune femme sentit les effets de l'alcool enserrer ses neurones, de plus en plus vite. La musique semblait moins forte, les corps qui se trémoussaient autour d'elles devenaient flous et familier. La sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait peu à peu lui fit monter le sang au visage, elle éclata de rire en pensant à cette sensation, puis conserva son sourire un peu idiot en continuant de se déhancher sensuellement. Ginny, elle, réagissait différemment elle hurlait à la mort et dansait frénétiquement entre un grand brun et une petite blonde. Le sourire d'Hermione s'étira en voyant son amie s'amuser autant, mais à son énième balayage des yeux de la salle, elle aperçut Ron, et le peu de neurones que l'alcool avaient épargnés s'arrêtèrent de fonctionner instantanément. Son sourire vacilla et elle avala sa salive, les yeux fixés sur le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher il était en train de rire à gorge déployée avec Harry, un verre à la main. Comme aimantée, elle tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers les danseurs, sans pour autant sembler gênée par eux, comme s'ils lui ouvraient le passage vers Ronald —elle était vraiment complètement bourrée. Elle eut l'impression de presque l'atteindre quand soudain, sans prévenir, deux mains s'emparèrent à nouveau de ses hanches, possessives, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un corps, et dut se cambrer pour atténuer le choc. Un souffle brûlant courut le long de son épaule puis dans sa nuque et elle entendit une voix chaude au creux de son oreille, qui parla fort pour couvrir le bruit tout en réussissant à rester excessivement sensuelle :

—Où-vas tu comme ça princesse ?

Abasourdie, la princesse se retourna, et fronça les sourcils tout en ouvrant les lèvres en découvrant Draco Malfoy, un peu plus débraillé et le regard plus vitreux qu'il y a quelques instants, lui découvrant un sourire négligé et amusé, tout en la tenant toujours fermement par la taille.

—Je veux danser avec toi.

Le ton était ferme, et n'appelait aucune objection. Hermione abandonna son projet de rejoindre Ron et Harry qui avaient d'ailleurs disparu de sa vue, soupira et colla ses omoplates au torse du blond pour entamer un collé-serré sur un rythme latino. Elle finit par se laisser aller, et abandonna sa tête contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, laissant son cou à découvert elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer son épiderme de la clavicule jusqu'à son oreille, et ne put réprimer un frisson délicieux. Etait-ce l'ivresse ou bien ces deux perles aigue-marine qui lui faisaient autant tourner la tête ? Elle avait levé et légèrement tourné sa tête vers lui et continuait de faire bouger langoureusement son corps contre celui du blond, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Elle ne sentait plus rien autour d'elle, juste la chaleur du corps de Draco contre son dos, et ses mains qui descendaient à présent de ses hanches à ses cuisses. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à la nuque du blond et elle fit courir ses doigts entre ses cheveux, tandis que ceux du jeune homme semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter dans leur chute. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la limite entre le tissu de sa robe et sa peau, les lèvres d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un léger soupir. Elle les sentit se coincer sous sa robe, et doucement, terriblement doucement, et surtout très discrètement, millimètre après millimètre, Draco commença à soulever le tissu sur les cuisses, tandis qu'Hermione se cambra plus fort et qu'il s'appliquait désormais à appliquer des marques rouges sur la peau de son cou, tellement il devenait fou dessus.

C'était fini ils étaient dans leur bulle où l'érotisme saturait l'air. Plus rien n'existait à part le corps de l'autre, que l'alcool avait rendu mille fois plus désirable. Hermione ne réfléchissait plus. Ron, Harry, Ginny avait disparu de sa mémoire, seuls subsistait Draco, ses yeux, son odeur enivrante, et ses doigts qui caressaient avidement ses cuisses. Malgré leur inconscience, ils savaient quelle limite il ne fallait pas dépasser : ils restaient sur la crête, en équilibre entre deux chutes, prêt à tomber, prêt à succomber, mais ça ne viendrait pas, malgré l'envie qui les faisait exploser de l'intérieur.

Hermione ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se sentit prête à céder aux caresses, juste un peu juste offrir ses lèvres et gouter celle de son bourreau qui torturait son corps de façon exquise. Juste mordiller cette chair qui ne se lassait pas de parcourir sa nuque à la recherche d'un endroit encore inexploré.

Ils se regardaient, la musique assourdissante étant devenue bizarrement feutrée, échappée dans un coin de leur tête. Hermione joua des cils et se mordit la lippe inférieure, provocante, exprimant son intense convoitise. Draco sourit et rapprocha sa tête, mais juste avant qu'il ne fonde sauvagement sur ses lèvres, Hermione sentit quelque chose la tirer en avant par le bras.

La bulle éclata. La chute fut dure, comme quand on se réveille en tombant du lit. Ginny, devant elle, l'air ahuri et furieux elle hurlait mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à entendre. Elle haussa les sourcils, et la vue de sa meilleure amie aussi énervée la fit éclater de rire. La violence de la claque qui lui explosa sur la joue la fit chanceler, elle posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante, hébétée, choquée, et regarda Ginny quitter la maison, tandis que quelques personnes autour s'étaient arrêtées de danser et l'observaient.

Pendant une minute entière, Hermione tenta de se remettre de son choc. C'était comme si l'alcool avait disparu instantanément de ses veines. Les gens s'étaient détournés, et s'étaient remis à danser. Après de longues secondes, Hermione releva la tête vers là où Ginny était partie, et s'élança à travers les corps suants à sa poursuite.

 **Voilà pour la troisième partie. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, mais surtout que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop longue à avancer… c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre que la soirée. Ce qui m'amène à penser que je condenserai peut-être plusieurs parties comme cela en un seul chapitre. Cela vous fera plus de lecture, sauf si vous y voyiez une objection.**

 **Je m'excuse à l'avance pour mes fautes, je suis assez fatiguée donc j'en ai peut-être laisser échapper une ou deux…**

 **Je remercie mes chères revieweuses auxquelles je vais répondre avec plaisir :**

 **LexaFanNumber1 :** **Merci pour tes compliments. Ce n'est pas vraiment la motivation qui manque, mais plus la confiance en moi et ce que je fais hihihi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu niveau séduction et érotisme car c'est exactement ce que je souhaite rendre, c'est un de mes domaines d'écritures préférés ! Bisous bisous**

 **Faim de Lou :** **Je t'ai répondu en message privé, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre plus que le premier haha**

 **.5** **: Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je suis assez motivée. Et j'espère que ça te plaît !**

 **French inconnu (Guest)** **: Eh bien tu as parfaitement deviné je vois haha ! Merci pour tes compliments, en espérant que tu apprécieras aussi la suite de ma petite histoire…**

 **LilyP. Wooz** **: je te remercie tout particulièrement de continuer à m'encourager ! Percy est un de mes personnages favoris car vu qu'on le connaît à peine c'est pour moi une occasion d'aller aux tréfonds de sa personnalité et d'essayer de remuer et faire ressortir tout ça. J'espère que la suite t'auras plu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Je suis désolée de mon retard qui s'est éternisé entre la fin des cours, les examens, une méchante entorse à la cheville, et quelques soucis personnels s'accumulant, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Mais me re-voilà, avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long et qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Je mets un IMMENSE et important warning en ce début de chapitre : BOIRE OU CONDUIRE IL FAUT CHOISIR. Je le dis sérieusement, parce que je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'encourager ce comportement. Je le condamne fermement, et il faut sensibiliser tout le monde, mais surtout les jeunes sur ce danger.**

 **Voilà je clos mon moment de la fille sérieuse reloue, j'espère que le chapitre va pas trop vous ennuyer, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire, je vous retrouve à la fin pour avoir vos impressions, si vous aimez/détestez, la bise les chatons.**

Percy pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à lutter contre la fatigue. Son dos était douloureux, sa nuque aussi cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'il était penché sur ses milliers de papiers administratifs inutiles qu'il devait étudier au cours de l'été afin de faire un rapport concis au secrétariat attaché au ministère de l'Intérieur. Rien que l'idée le faisait rire jaune comment, avec son niveau d'étude, avait-on pu lui confier les tâches les plus ingrates ? Il était double-diplômé de Cambridge, par Merlin ! Son regard glissa de la montagne de papiers sur son bureau au rond de nuit noire que laissait entrevoir l'œil de bœuf au-dessus de lui. Il se perdit dans une étoile, et repensa aux mots de sa mère, quelques jours plus tôt « …si fiers de toi mon Percy, nous somme si fiers de toi, tu feras un excellent ministre dans quelques années, j'en suis sûre ». Si seulement sa mère savait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire… Ses dents attaquèrent sauvagement ses lèvres, pour tenter de réprimer cette boule qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge, lentement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il exigeait trop de lui-même. Mais si ses parents ne mettaient pas de tels espoirs en lui, peut-être qu'il serait plus détendu face aux situations.

Quelle idée il avait eu de rafler toutes les meilleures notes au primaire et au collège ? Ses parents n'en pouvaient plus de bonheur à l'époque. Après Bill et Charlie, qui avaient eu une scolarité moyenne, c'en était presque un miracle d'avoir un enfant aussi brillant, et qui réussissait si bien à l'école. Ce génie qu'est le petit Percy, ce bourreau de travail qu'est le sérieux Percy… mais est-ce que le petit Percy n'avait pas envie, lui aussi, de jouer aux petites voitures ou au dragon dans la rue avec ses amis, ou dans le jardin avec ses frères ? Non, Percy était trop sérieux pour ça, trop au-dessus, regardez comme il travaille bien, regardez cette petite tête de premier de classe, avec ses grosses lunettes et ses sourcils froncés.

Percy n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Molly et Arthur Weasley, sans le vouloir, sans même s'en rendre compte, l'en avaient empêché. À force de répéter sans cesse à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Percy deviendrait un immense ambassadeur, un maire de Londres extraordinaire, et même, oui, oui, et même un Premier Ministre de renom, ils avaient faire taire dans la tête du jeune homme la petite voix qui lui soufflait de se relâcher, d'aller crier ses peines au ciel ou juste, tout simplement, de s'amuser.

Percy poussa un soupir chargé de rancœur. Pas vraiment envers ses parents, qui l'aimaient à la folie et n'avaient pensé qu'à son bien, mais plus envers cette voix. Il lui en voulait de s'être tu, il lui en voulait de ne pas être revenu à la charge quand il était le plus vulnérable. Il en voulait au petit garçon qui rêvait en observant les avions laisser de grandes traces blanches dans le ciel, de ne pas avoir persévéré, de ne pas avoir fait exploser son envie de s'envoler là-haut, tout là-haut, pas à côté des ministres et des présidents, non, encore plus haut, à côté des étoiles. Il en voulait à ce petit garçon aux grandes lunettes de s'être tu, d'avoir refoulé ses cris et ses larmes, d'avoir voulu être le préféré de Papa et Maman parce que c'était si bon comme sensation, être le petit chouchou. Il lui en voulait terriblement.

Et il lui en veut encore un peu, parce qu'à cause de lui, à cause de son silence face au monde, l'homme d'aujourd'hui était incapable de quoique ce soit, à part le travail acharné… l'homme d'aujourd'hui vomissait ses tripes après avoir dit à une fille qu'elle était belle, et pourtant elle était si belle, si belle et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il le pensait. Mais à cause du petit garçon, l'homme d'aujourd'hui laissera passer sous ses yeux la femme de sa vie et ses yeux noisettes, parce que l'homme d'aujourd'hui n'a plus le droit de rêver de firmaments…

À cette dernière pensée, une larme solitaire jaillit des tréfonds de son cœur. Une larme qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien des années. Il était allé trop loin dans ses pensées pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Mais il ne put songer plus loin il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et des pas remonter précipitamment les escaliers, puis, une main frapper des coups silencieux mais frénétiques contre sa porte.

—Percy ! Percy !

Il jeta un œil à sa montre : 2h17 du matin. Combien de temps avait-il travaillé ? La voix d'Hermione semblait provenir des profondeurs d'un rêve. Au bout du quatrième « Percy » chuchoté d'une voix qu'on devinait hystérique, Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte, et Percy se leva de sa chaise, la tête embrumée par la fatigue. Automatiquement, il fronça les sourcils. Hermione était totalement décoiffée, son maquillage avait légèrement coulé, sa robe était froissée, mais c'est surtout l'air de panique qui flottait dans son regard qui l'alarma.

—Ginny est rentrée ?! demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

—Gin…euh non je ne crois pas, enfin, je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas entendue.

Hermione fit volte-face et dégringola jusqu'à l'étage intermédiaire, ouvrit, le plus silencieusement que son affolement lui permettait, la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie, pour trouver son lit soigneusement fait, mais vide. Percy et elle explorèrent la maison, toujours en silence, en vain Ginny n'était visiblement pas rentrée. Hermione s'écroula sur une chaise à côté du foyer, et se remit à pleurer. Percy, toujours les sourcils froncés, se mit accroupi à côté d'elle, frotta gentiment son avant-bras et attendit un petit instant qu'elle se calme avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il était évident que, sûrement aidée par les effets de l'alcool, les émotions de la jeune femme étaient démultipliées. Au bout d'une longue minute au cours de laquelle les sanglots s'étaient peu à peu atténués, le jeune homme s'enquit doucement :

—Que s'est-il passé ?

Si on devait décompter le nombre de fois où cette phrase a dû être prononcée dans l'histoire de l'humanité, dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, on rentrerait sûrement ce chiffre dans le livre des records. Mais si on devait décompter le nombre de mensonges ou de vérités cachées qui avaient suivi cette simple question, les machines seraient encore en train de compter à l'Apocalypse. Et Hermione ne faisait en rien exception à la règle. Son cerveau marchant à une vitesse plus rapide que la normale, il lui était donc souvent plus facile d'inventer un mensonge crédible qui variait souvent de forme en fonction de l'interlocuteur. Et pourtant, elle n'arriva qu'à bafouiller un faible :

—C'est de ma faute…

Percy, toujours en fronçant les sourcils, proposa :

—On monte dans ma voiture et on fait le trajet jusqu'à votre soirée pour voir si elle est là ?

Hermione acquiesça en reniflant. Percy l'observa quelques secondes, attendri elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue dans un immense supermarché, livrée à ses peurs et son innocence. Il lui tendit une main à laquelle elle s'agrippa, hagarde, et passa une main dans son dos. Et il ignora le frisson qui était parti du bout de ses doigts ayant frôlé la peau de la jeune femme et qui l'avait électrisé.

*.*.*.*.*

La route était cabossée pour sortir de la propriété Weasley. Ni Molly, ni Arthur n'avaient le temps de s'en occuper, et ce n'était pas les phares médiocres de la vieille voiture de Percy qui aidaient. Il passa la troisième vitesse et y resta, pour qu'ils aient le temps d'inspecter les alentours dans la nuit noire.

Hermione sentait son cœur se tordre dans tous les sens, et son estomac se contracter dès qu'elle apercevait la moindre chose sur la route. Ses idées s'éclaircissaient peu à peu, le monde autour d'elle ralentissaient, ses larmes l'avaient ramené à la raison.

—Tu me racontes ? tenta Percy.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

—Je ne me souviens plus vraiment… je l'ai vue quitter la soirée en trombe, sans savoir pourquoi, le temps que je sorte à mon tour, je ne la voyais plus.

Son regard s'enfuit vers la vitre à sa gauche, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Percy. Les souvenirs semblaient provenir d'un rêve, et pourtant ils étaient là. La danse enflammée avec Draco, la gifle, violente, inattendue de Ginny. La tornade rousse qui file entre les corps qui suaient, qui puaient soudainement, essayer de se frayer un chemin, la cheville qui se tord mais on oublie la douleur, on ne sent que la joue qui brûle, et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. La chute au milieu des corps et personne qui ne l'aide à se relever. L'air froid qui la fait frissonner, le ciel étoilé grand, trop grand, le monde qui tourne… un hoquet répugnant. Se pencher, trouver un endroit pour cracher son dégoût et l'alcool que son estomac ne peut plus supporter. L'odeur ignoble de vomi dans ses narines, relever les yeux pour retrouver la trace de la tornade rousse, mais dans la nuit et sous le ciel étoilé immense, plus rien, juste le bruit étouffé qui vient de l'intérieur de la bâtisse, peut-être une voix, trop sensuelle qui appelle « Hermione ? » mais elle ne l'entend pas.

Jamais, ô grand jamais Ginny n'avait levé la main sur personne, encore moins elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Plus elle y pensait, plus Hermione imaginait la réponse. Mais elle avait trop honte pour se l'avouer. Elle sentit les larmes monter une nouvelle fois, mais les chassa en prenant une profonde inspiration. La route jusqu'à Londres n'était pas si longue que cela en voiture une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au portail du manoir Malfoy, sans avoir croisé âme qui vive. La fête battait encore son plein à l'intérieur et Hermione détourna le regard. Elle ne desserra pas les lèvres de tout le trajet du retour, le regard ancré à l'extérieur, toujours en guettant Ginny.

De retour au Terrier, la culpabilité d'Hermione se trouva mêlée à un autre sentiment bien pire : l'anxiété s'invitait gentiment dans son esprit. Puis se transforma en angoisse, quand, attablée à la table depuis plus d'une demie heure en face de Percy, dans le plus grand des silences, Fred et George rentrèrent et n'avaient eux non plus pas de nouvelles de Ginny. Les jumeaux, fort de leur propre expérience, ne semblaient pas aussi inquiets que la jeune femme. Ils grimpèrent dans leur chambre sans un autre mot et Hermione se mit de nouveau à se tordre les mains, puis à se ronger les petites peaux autour des ongles. Percy se leva et alla s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu, et plongea ses pensées dedans il était tellement fatigué. Mais il préférait attendre le retour de sa petite sœur. Il la connaissait, et savait qu'elle saurait se sortir de beaucoup de situations, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'inquiétude monter en lui aussi. Il s'en voudrait à vie s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Ginny. Sa petite Ginny, sa princesse, son rayon de soleil. La seule qui arrivait à lui faire sortir un sourire profondément honnête, un sourire saupoudré de bonheur, avec un soupçon de débilité. Il abandonnerait tout pour le bonheur de sa petite sœur, il enfreindrait toutes les lois du monde, il torturerait et égorgerait pour sa Ginny. Il renoncerait à revoir les yeux ambrés pour Ginny.

Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'Hermione s'était endormie, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Sa chevelure indomptée, indomptable était éparpillée sur ses avant-bras, dans son dos, et cachaient son visage. Il se leva, et s'appliqua délicatement à le dégager en calant une mèche derrière son oreille. Il resta une seconde d'éternité à fixer son visage, puis retira sa main et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il inspira et sentit l'air chaud de l'été lui gonfler les poumons, et ce délicat parfum de cerisier japonais et de vanille lui pincer le cœur. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque du salon et parcourut les tranches plus ou moins vieilles des milliers de livres soigneusement rangé dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il sourit devant les quelques livres absents, certainement empilés sur le bureau, sur et sous le lit d'Hermione. Il en choisit un, au hasard, se rassit près du feu et se plongea dans sa lecture.

*.*.*.*.*

Harry avait bu, mais pas beaucoup. Enfin si, quand même un peu beaucoup. Juste deux verres. Ou trois ? Peut-être quatre. Pas plus de quatre et demi en tous cas.

Enfin, il avait assez bu pour confondre Pansy Parkinson et Ginny —quelle idée avait eu cette pimbêche de se teindre en roux aussi ? (" _t'es bourré Potty, je me suis juste fait un balayage" "t'as balayé quoi ?" "ta gueule")_ — et oui, il titubait un peu en descendant les marches malfoyennes et en traversant l'allée _("ooohhhhhhh Harry regarde les paons là, les paons" "t'as trop bu Ron" "mais j'te jure qu'y'a des paons ! minou minou ? viens pas ici mon lapin" "tu me fatigues Ron… oh putain il a raison le con, y'a des paons"_ ), et _certes_ il mit dix minutes à trouver le trou dans sa portière de voiture pour la déverrouiller (" _tu trouves jamais le trou toi Harry, hein haha haha haha, le trou, t'as compris ?" "merci pour ta délicatesse Ron")_ et bon, ok, il voyait le volant de manière un peu floue, mais non franchement il n'avait pas tant bu que ça.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il n'allume le moteur, mais la voiture finit par s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire et déserte. Et heureusement qu'elle était déserte, et que le ciel était dégagé, car la voiture ne tenait pas vraiment sa trajectoire. Pas vraiment du tout. Il se fustigeait à voix haute de ne plus jamais boire s'il conduisait, clignait des yeux régulièrement, et ne voyait pas le bout du trajet qui sembla durer des heures. La concentration qu'il s'était imposé lui avait redonné ses esprits, et il se prit à remercier le firmament de les avoir ramenés sains et saufs. Il aida Ron à sortir de la voiture ( _"je veux un paon, on y retourne !"_ ) et il fut étonné, à quatre heures du matin, de voir Hermione allongée sur ses bras croisés dans le salon, et Percy assis dans un fauteuil dos au foyer, observant les nouveaux arrivants.

—Où est Ginny ?

La voix d'Harry tremble légèrement, et pourtant il se contrôle pour ne pas trahir un quelconque sentiment d'inquiétude. Au son de sa voix, Hermione relève la tête elle semble perdue. Elle les regarde un moment, les yeux rougis, baille et repose la tête dans ses bras, pour visiblement se rendormir. Harry fronce le sourcils, Ron éclate de rire.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Perc', t'as pas du travail toi ?

—Hermione est venue me voir un peu plus tôt, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais elle ne trouve pas Ginny. Elle a quitté la soirée sans prévenir, Hermione a essayé de la suivre mais ne la trouve plus.

—Sérieusement ?!

Harry avait la main plaquée sur sa bouche, et les lueurs qui dansaient dans ses yeux n'étaient plus dues aux effets de l'alcool. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, visiblement concentré sur ses pensés, il marmonnait des « on l'a vue se griller une clope avec Malfoy, puis danser avec cet idiot de Dean, tu te rappelles Ron, qu'elle dansait avec Dean ? » mais Ron, qui ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça, s'était affalé dans le deuxième fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. Harry souffla, exaspéré, puis sortit son téléphone pour composer le numéro de la rousse.

—Te fatigue pas, elle est sur messagerie, l'arrêta Percy.

Harry serra son téléphone dans ses mains, comme s'il voulait le briser et ferma les yeux. Elle allait revenir, le tout était de ne pas paniquer. _Inspire. Expire. T'es trop bourré mon con. Elle va revenir. Elle revient toujours._

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées d'Harry, Percy posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

—Si elle n'est pas rentrée avant sept heures, on appelle la police. Mais c'est Ginny, tu la connais, hein ?

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme aux lunettes.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione sentit d'abord sa gorge sèche. Elle avala sa salive, difficilement, car sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle avait besoin d'un grand verre d'eau. Elle ouvrit un œil, et la lumière planta un couteau dans son œil qui traversa son crâne entier. Elle mit une première main sur ses paupières lourdes avant de les frotter, et de se relever tout doucement. Sa propre odeur la fit frémir, elle eut un nouveau hoquet de dégoût, et un flash lui rappela la soirée de la veille.

Prenant pleinement conscience de la situation, elle retira vivement ses mains de son visage, et regarda autour d'elle, alerte : Ron était endormi dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Percy avait le regard plongé dans les flammes, et Harry dormait dans le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Percy tourna la tête doucement vers elle, et d'un mouvement de tête lui désigna quelque chose sur la table. Hermione baissa les yeux et aperçut un verre d'eau et un cachet blanc. Elle se mordit les lèvres, la honte l'envahissant.

—Il est quelle heure ?

—Six heures.

—Et…

—Non, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, lança Percy, presque agressif.

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme se mit à trembler. Elle se leva brusquement, et attrapa le téléphone, sentant les larmes monter à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Percy s'était aussi levé, et l'arrêta d'une main sur son avant-bras.

—Attends. Attends encore un peu.

Sa voix avait des inflexions désespérées.

—Mais si elle ne rentre pas avant que Maman se réveille…

Il semblait menaçant. Hermione n'osait pas décrocher ses yeux des pupilles de Percy. Ils restèrent ainsi, une longue minute, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, osant à peine bouger leurs paupières. Les accents tourmentés dans les yeux obscurs de Percy firent serrer le cœur de la jeune fille, ignorant l'effet que les courbes dorés dans ses propres pupilles produisaient. Percy clôt ses paupières et détourna la tête, allant se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Hermione fronça les sourcils, curieuse c'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

Hermione vit volte-face, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et quand elle vit sa meilleure amie sur le pas de la porte, elle ne pensa plus à rien, son esprit se vida momentanément tant la sensation de soulagement courait à une vitesse folle sous sa peau.

Ginny balaya le salon du regard, un regard vide de toute émotion. Percy s'était levé et s'approchait d'elle. Harry, réveillé, se tenait alerte, mais personne n'osait rien dire, dans l'attente d'un soupçon d'explication —et Hermione parce qu'elle sentait la honte l'envahir à nouveau. Percy fit un autre pas en avant, mais Ginny tendit la main en l'air, pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement.

—Je vais me coucher, affirma-t-elle, et son ton était sans appel.

Percy se résigna, Ginny grimpa les escaliers, et tout le monde entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Maintenant que toute tension était retombée, l'air semblait vide, presque inutile. Ils se regardaient tous, gênés puis ils finirent aussi par chacun aller se coucher.

En fermant la porte de sa chambre, Hermione poussa un soupir chargé de milliers d'émotions. Incapable de les démêler les unes des autres, elle s'effondra sur son lit, toute habillée, et à peine avait-elle calé sa tête sur son coussin que le sommeil l'emporta.

*.*.*.*.*

Une sale douleur ravageait le crâne de Draco Malfoy quand il émergea doucement des limbes d'un sommeil agité. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage en grognant, et se mit sur son séant, un peu trop rapidement, car il sentit ses neurones s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui, aperçut une bouteille de champagne renversée en plein milieu de sa chambre, le liquide ayant tâché sa moquette immaculée, et, non loin de là, le corps longiligne d'une jeune blonde aux seins nus, endormie. Il fit une grimace, puis poussa un profond soupir, excédé. Il se leva tout en frottant son œil gauche, constata que sa chemise blanche était déchirée et qu'il n'était vêtu en bas que d'un simple boxer noir. Nouveau soupir. Il enjamba le corps bronzé, y jeta un œil et reconnut Daphnée Greengrass. Que foutait-elle là ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la fin de la soirée de la veille. Se dirigeant vers la porte en face de son lit, il constata par l'immense fenêtre à l'autre bout de la chambre que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain carrelée, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une salle de bain d'hôtel luxueux. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, se glissa dans la cabine de douche attenante au double lavabo, régla la température de l'eau sur froid, et laissa l'eau glaciale lui remettre les idées en place.

Il n'était jamais simple de tout se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait le lendemain de ce genre de soirées. Il se souvenait en général des deux premières heures, des dix premiers verres, de la première ligne de coke, mais après, tout se mélangeait dans un méli-mélo coloré et musical. Il poussa la manette vers le rouge pour se réchauffer, son corps commençant à protester, versa un peu de shampoing au creux de sa paume, et tout en frottant ses cheveux platines, essaya d'énumérer les filles qu'il avait réussi à emballer.

C'était leur grand jeu avec Théo et Blaise. D'ailleurs, juste après la douche, il fallait qu'il essaie de les retrouver dans le manoir pour chasser les intrus restants et faire un état des lieux des conquêtes. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il n'avait pas emballé beaucoup de filles, en revanche, il allait pouvoir savourer le moment où il annoncerait qui il avait réussi à emballer, et voir avec délice ses deux meilleurs amis tirer une tronche mémorable.

Il s'extirpa du box embué, attrapa une serviette sur le porte-serviette, se sécha en quelques secondes, et retourna, nu, dans sa chambre. Il piocha un jogging gris et un t-shirt blanc dans sa penderie, les enfila, puis s'accroupit auprès de la belle assoupie. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la considéra quelques secondes. Ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux enveloppaient un visage tendre, mais pas très joli, enfin, pas à son goût. Son regard descendit, et il eut un sourire carnassier quand il remarqua le tour de poitrine de la jeune femme c'était donc cela qui l'avait fait flancher… la coquine.

Son examen fini, il lui donna une petite claque sur la joue.

—Debout !

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, alors il tapota un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle papillonne des cils. Quand elle l'aperçut, ses joues se teintèrent rapidement de rose, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Draco fronça les sourcils. Le sourire avait sûrement joué aussi, il était tout à fait charmant.

Daphnée s'assit, pas gênée pour un sou d'avoir la poitrine à l'air devant un mec qu'elle connaissait à peine, et dit d'une voix haut perchée :

—Quelle nuit !

—J'imagine, ironisa Draco, t'as dû dormir comme une princesse sur cette moquette. D'ailleurs tu me feras un petit chèque s'il te plaît, tu l'as ruinée avec ton champagne bas-de-gamme.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut instantanément pour laisser place à une expression mélangeant l'indignation et la surprise.

—Oh pitié Greengrass, continua Draco, fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que pour ton banquier de père, un chèque de cette somme équivaut au salaire journalier qu'il octroie à sa femme de ménage. Allez maintenant dégage s'il-te-plaît.

Daphnée ouvrit sa bouche, qui fit un O parfait. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tu veux que je te le dise gentiment, c'est ça ? Aurais-tu l'obligeance, ma chère Daphnée, de débarrasser mon humble demeure de ton corps de déesse ? Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

La jeune femme se leva, fulminante, marmonna deux trois insultes et disparut après s'être revêtue de sa robe qui traîna sous le lit de Draco. Le sourire de ce-dernier s'élargit, et il quitta également sa chambre pour vider les pièces de la maison. Deux filles étaient étalées, elles aussi à moitié nues, dans le couloir, une en bas des escaliers dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis, il trouva Nott le nez entre deux 90D parfaitement dessinés, qu'il eut le regret de chasser, et il termina de faire sortir tout le monde, aidé de Théodore, pour une demie heure plus tard s'affaler dans un des canapés en cuir du salon, un café entre les mains, tandis que son ami était parti chercher Blaise.

Quand les trois compères se trouvèrent rassemblés dans le salon qui était de la taille d'un hall de gare, ils commencèrent les comptes.

Le principe était simple : ils devaient accumuler le plus de filles en une soirée. Embrasser valait dix points, tripoter quinze, les préliminaires s'élevaient à vingt, et coucher leur faisait emporter cinquante points d'un coup. Ils consignaient soigneusement tous ces points dans un petit carnet, et à la fin du mois, celui qui en avait le moins payait un voyage le weekend suivant aux autres. L'argent n'étaient évidemment pas un problème les trois pères des trois amis étaient collaborateurs dans le cabinet d'avocats le plus prestigieux du Royaume-Uni, brassant des millions d'euros à la minute, ce qui permettaient aux jeunes gens de recevoir une coquette somme mensuelle sur leur compte en banque respectif. Petite contrainte dans leur charmant concours : s'ils faisaient quoique ce soit avec la même fille, aucun point n'étaient accumulés.

Draco s'empara du carnet trônant sur la table et d'un stylo, l'ouvrit, inscrit la date du jour et dessina un petit tableau, fait de trois colonnes, en haut desquelles il inscrivit leurs trois prénoms, ainsi que quatre lignes pour les quatre stades d'exploit, le tout de manière parfaitement symétrique.

—Théodore, nous vous écoutons, annonça-t-il religieusement.

Ce-dernier eut un sourire sarcastique, et commença sa liste.

—Bell, Katie, tripotée.

Draco écrit le nom ainsi que le nombre de points correspondants.

—Mandy Brocklehurst, embrassée. Lisa Turpin, embrassée.

—Je vous interromps à contrecœur mon cher Théodore, le coupa Blaise, mais j'ai également embrassé Mademoiselle Turpin.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

—Susan Bones, tripotée, poursuivit-il. Pansy Parkinson, embrassée.

—Comme c'est étonnant, ironisa Draco.

—Emma Dobbs, préliminaire, ne se laissa pas démonter Théo.

—Hahahah quel batârd, éclata de rire Blaise, elle a quel âge cette gamine ?

—En amour l'âge ne compte pas, déclama Théodore.

Les trois amis rigolèrent, et Théodore termina, triomphant :

—Millicent Bulstrode… coucher !

À ces mots, les deux autres poussèrent des cris de dégoût, auxquels Théodore répondit par un regard dédaigneux. Après s'être calmé, Draco compta le tout :

—Ce sera donc quinze, plus dix, plus quinze, plus dix, plus vingt, plus cinquante, un total de 120 points pour Sir Nott ! Chapeau bas, vous avez augmenté de vingt points depuis la semaine dernière. À vous Sir Zabini.

Celui-ci se frotta les mains, et à l'instar de Théodore, énuméra ses conquêtes qui lui valurent 135 points, au grand dam de Théodore.

Puis vint le tour de Draco. Il confia le carnet à Blaise, prit un air désabusé, et commença également à énumérer. Arrivé à la fin, il était à égalité avec Blaise.

—Eh bien, lança ce dernier, cette soirée fut fructueuse, n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco posa un regard mystérieux sur ses deux amis. Blaise fronça les sourcils, tandis que Théodore, buvant son jus d'orange, l'interrogea du regard.

—J'ai oublié un léger détail, mais je ne sais pas si cela compte.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer, puis déclara sur un ton détaché :

—J'ai tripoté Hermione Granger.

Ce fut bien simple, Théodore cracha le jus qu'il avait dans la bouche avant d'être pris dans une quinte de toux, et Blaise ouvrit la bouche et resta ainsi une bonne minute tandis que Draco éclatait de rire.

—P…pardon ? bégaya l'afro-britannique.

—J'ai failli l'embrasser, je suis triste.

—T'as fait comment pour la tripoter sans l'embrasser ? demanda Théo qui essayait de se remettre de sa gorgée avalée de travers. À vrai dire, t'as fait comment pour ne pas la violer sur place ?

—Je t'en prie, Théo, dit Zabini sur un ton outré. Et puis Granger n'est pas si canon, moi, je suis plutôt étonné que Draco ait réussi à l'approcher…

—Granger pas si canon ? Théo plissa des yeux, puis s'approcha de son ami. Tout va bien Blaise ? Je veux bien qu'au lycée elle ait été un laideron, mais tu l'as vue hier soir ? Tu as vu ces jambes ? J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Ça te fait 150 points Dray… je t'avoue que je serai prêt à t'accorder un jackpot sur ce coup.

—Non, déclara humblement Draco, je me plie aux règles. Mais Théo a raison Blaise. J'ai totalement craqué quand je l'ai vue. Je…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, puis reprit :

—Pour répondre à ta question Nott, elle a disparu juste après qu'on a dansé ensemble. Je l'ai cherchée et je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je t'avoue que j'étais assez dégoûté…

Zabini et Nott se regardèrent tandis que les yeux de Draco se perdaient dans le vide.

—Je… commença Blaise, j'ai son numéro si tu veux.

Théo s'étouffa de nouveau.

—Vous pourriez éviter de dire des trucs comme ça quand je suis en train de boire s'il-vous-plaît, merde ! Comment ça se fait que t'aie son numéro ?!

Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite.

—Euh… en fait, en terminale, elle euh… elle m'aidait en français, j'étais un peu à la ramasse. Sa mère est française ! se justifia-t-il, comme pris en faute.

Le sourire de Draco avait pris une tournure différente. La teinte de ses iris aussi.

—Donne-le moi.

**.**.**.**.**.**

 **Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s de ne pas connaître la raison de la subite colère de Ginny. Dans le prochain chapitre, promis. J'avais envie de me concentrer sur les autres personnages principaux de l'histoire…**

 **J'ai la joie (?) de vous annoncer qu'une histoire a pris forme dans ma tête. Donc je me lance. Encore une fois je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques, tant qu'elles sont gentiment dites ça me va ! Et même si c'est positif (surtouuuuut si c'est positif haha), laissez une petite review, c'est très encourageant pour continuer de savoir que des gens suivent l'histoire, vous n'imaginez pas (ou peut être que si, vous imaginez ihih).**

 **Je suis en vacances jusqu'à mi-septembre (oh oui, haïssez-moi), donc je pense que je pourrais retrouver un rythme d'écriture plus serein.**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai d'autres idées en magasin, je les écrirai sûrement.**

 **Bref, je me tais, je vous laisse.**

 **La bise les loupins.**

 **Zhoule.**


End file.
